A common problem associated with the use of internal combustion engines is the formation of undesirable byproducts found in the exhaust stream, particularly nitrogen-oxides. After-treatment systems, such as selective catalytic reaction (SCR) systems, are used to lower the nitrogen-oxide content in the exhaust stream using urea dosing systems to break down the nitrogen oxides. However, urea dosing systems are prone to the formation of urea deposits in the after-treatment system. Buildup of urea deposits can result in the corrosion and erosion of portions of the urea decomposition reactor that come in contact with the urea. Ultimately, these urea deposits can result in emissions compliance failure in the after-treatment system and the increase of engine backpressure. In the past, hydrolysis catalyst coatings have been applied to portions of a permeable catalytic device in the after-treatment system to improve the performance of an SCR system, but their utility has not yet been applied to prevent the formation and buildup of urea deposits throughout a reductant decomposition reactor.